Dragon Ball Z American soundtrack series
Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series is the domestic soundtrack collection of the anime Dragon Ball Z by FUNimation Entertainment's first music composer Bruce Faulconer. These soundtracks were produced by Faulconer Music and distributed by Cake Mix Records between 2001 to 2005.[http://www.cakemixrecording.com/projects.html#NT Cake Mix Recording | Projects, Cake Mix Recording] Volume I Dragonball Z American Soundtrack Best of Dragon Ball Z: Volume 1 is the first release from the Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series of the anime Dragon Ball Z. The soundtrack was written and composed by Bruce Faulconer through his company Faulconer Music and released by Cake Mix Records on May 8, 2001.[http://faulconer.com/pages/b1.html Best of DragonBall Z Volume I, Faulconer Productions] Track listing #Dragon Ball Z #Call Out the Dragon #Future Trunks #Gohan Fights Frieza #The Makyo Star #Garlic Jr. Theme #King Cold #Frieza's Revival #Heroic Trunks #Android 16 #Perfect Cell Runs #The Howling #Android 17 & 18 #Destruction #Gohan & Icarus #The Cell Games #16 Rips Off Cell Tail #Vegeta's Theme #Vegeta Powers Up #Vegeta - Super Saiyan #The Dragon Theme #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #Goku's Spirit Bomb #Super Namek #Pikkon's Theme Volume II Dragonball Z American Soundtrack Best of Dragon Ball Z: Volume 2 is the second release from the Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series of the anime Dragon Ball Z. The soundtrack was written and composed by Bruce Faulconer through his company Faulconer Music and released by Cake Mix Records on May 8, 2001.[http://faulconer.com/pages/b2.html Best of DragonBall Z Volume II, Faulconer Productions] Track listing #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #Goku and Gohan Train #Goku and Kai Face Off #Cell & Piccolo Face Off #Piccolo Angry #Piccolo and 17 Talk #Piccolo vs. 17 #Androids Steal Truck #Groovy Discotech #Cell at Ball Club #Cell at Carnival #Weird Circus #Electronic Circus #Cell Contacts Goku #Imperfect Cell Theme #Cell Is Dead? #Cell Powers Up #Demon Mist #Dead Zone #Frieza vs. Spirit Bomb 1 #Frieza vs. Spirit Bomb 2 #Frieza's Death #Earth Music #Ginyu Transformation #SSJ Transformation #Space Room #Mysterious Person #Supreme Kai's Theme #Goku and Gohan in Time Chamber #Goku Battles 19 #Goku Recovers Volume III Dragonball Z American Soundtrack Best of Dragon Ball Z: Volume 3 is the third release in the Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series of the anime Dragon Ball Z. The music contained on the soundtrack was composed and performed by Bruce Faulconer, and was recorded through his company Cake Mix Records. The album was released by Faulconer Productions Music on May 8, 2001.[http://faulconer.com/pages/b3.html Best of DragonBall Z Volume III, Faulconer Productions] Track listing #Wrestling Rock with Lead #Frieza Base #Trunks Appears #Trunks Powerup #Perfect Cell Theme #Droids vs. Bikers #Yamcha Meets Droids #Country Store #Grand Kai Blues #Grand Kai Rocks #Ox King Consoles #Truckin' 2 #Underwater #Kame Sad #Kame Tough #Aristocratic British #Aerobics #Sage Music #Gohan Angers 2 #Gohan Angers #Cell Juniors Theme #Vegeta Knows His Son #Gohan on Film #Goku Dies #Long Flashback #Gohan Powers Up #Mushroom March #Flight Training #Trunks and Goten #Videl Gets Hit #Videl Gets Up #Mysterious B #Videl Plummets #Trunks and Goten Spar #18 And Mighty Mask Standoff #Doubler's Prelude #Gohan vs. Doubler #Gohan vs. Doubler II #Vegeta's Red Power #Pre-Buu Volume IV Dragonball Z American Soundtrack Best of Dragon Ball Z: Volume 4 is the fourth release from the Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series of the anime Dragon Ball Z. The soundtrack was written and composed by Bruce Faulconer through his company Faulconer Music and released by Cake Mix Records on August 5, 2003.[http://faulconer.com/pages/b4.html|title= Best of DragonBall Z Volume IV, Faulconer Productions] Track listing #Frieza Transforms #Planet Namek Destruction #Energy Disk Music #Frieza Begs #Android 20 Destroys City #19 Almost Kills Goku #Eerie #Cell Theme (With Choir) #Cell and Piccolo Fight #Cell Transforms #16 and the Squirrels #King Kai #King Kai Dies #Snake Way #Kame's Tale #Cell Returns #New Earth Music #Wimps Get Whacked #Goten's Lizard #Nail's Gift #Trunks Wins #Pui Pui Fights Vegeta #Pui Pui Struggles #Room Music #Yucon Sucks #Goku and Kai Standoff #Relief Rock #Satan Gives Speech #Goku vs. Vegeta #Trunks Jumps In #Boys Put to Sleep #Turbulence #SSJ3 Power Up #Tourney Talk #Kid Buu Is Waiting #Buu Is Fighting #Pan's Song #Uub in the Tournament #DBZ Finale Trunks Compendium I Dragonball Z American Soundtrack Best of Dragonball Z: Trunks Compendium I was the first release in the Dragon Ball Z American Soundtrack series of the anime Dragon Ball Z. The soundtrack was composed by Bruce Faulconer and was recorded at Cake Mix Records. It was released by Faulconer Productions Music on April 24, 2001. This album is considered a character album, featuring music related to one of Faulconer's favorite characters, Future Trunks.[http://faulconer.com/pages/t1.html Trunks Compendium I, Faulconer Productions] Track listing #Mysterious Youth #Prelude to Conflict #Prince of the Saiyans #The Eyes and the Sword #Battle Preparations #Palace in the Clouds #Training #Race to the Island #Trunks Meets Goku #Trunks Story #Time Chamber #Androids #You're Fighting the Wrong Androids #Android Battle #Mysterious Youth Revealed #Home Sweet Home #Back at the Lab #400 GS #SSJ Trunks #Trunks vs. Cell #A Little Help from a Friend #The Saga Continues ;Bonus Tracks #DBZ Episode #120, Part I #DBZ Episode #120, Part II Buu the Majin Sagas Dragonball Z American Soundtrack Best of Dragonball Z: Buu the Majin Sagas is the sixth release from the Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series of the anime Dragon Ball Z. The soundtrack was written and composed by Bruce Faulconer through his company Faulconer Music and released by Cake Mix Records on August 5, 2003.[http://faulconer.com/pages/bu.html Buu the Majin Sagas, Faulconer Productions] Track listing #Vegeta Gets Bean #Majin Theme #Turned to Stone #Gohan vs Doubler III #Gohan vs Doubler IV #Babidi Casts Spell #Majin-Vegeta #Panic #Vegeta vs. Goku #Buu's Theme #Evil Majin Theme #Buu Takes Eyes #Babidi and Buu #Goku Senses Buu #Buu Eats Cookie #Mystery of the Z-Sword #Buu Takes Punch #Buu Throws Worm #Triumphant #Buu Busts Out #Piccolo and Babidi #Bad News #Van Zant's Ride #Old Kai's Dance #Scary Buu #Evil Buu #Road to the Chamber #Super Buu #Buu Anticipates #Kid Buu #Goku Trains For Buu Android 18 Dragonball Z American Soundtrack Best of Dragonball Z: Android 18 is the seventh release from the Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series of the anime Dragon Ball Z. The soundtrack was written and composed by Bruce Faulconer through his company Faulconer Music and released by Cake Mix Records on September 9, 2003. This is a character album dedicated to Android 18.[http://faulconer.com/pages/a18.html Android 18, Faulconer Productions] Track listing #"Android 18" #"Android Compendium" :1. 17 - 18 Episodic Theme :2. Android Shoots :3. 17 & 18 Kill All :4. 17 - 18 Flashback :5. Serious to Eerie Suspense :6. 17 & 18 Kill All, v2 :7. Tien Finds Yamcha :8. Androids Extended :9. Androids vs. Civilians :10. 16 & 18 :11. 17 Rebels :12. 16 Charges :13. 17 - 18 Extension :14. 17 - 18 Episodic Theme :15. 19 Attacks Goku :16. 20 Sucks :17. Androids, With Effects :18. Dr. Gero :19. 16 in Lab - Hits :20. Android Chase :21. Droids Driving :22. Beyond Belief, Fast Remix :23. Weird & Backwards :24. Gang Fight :25. 17 - 18 Face Off :26. 20 Catches Krillin :27. Weird Circus, with Trumpet :28. Piccolo Disarms 20 :29. 20 vs. Hunter (with delay) :30. Dr. Gero Dies :31. Beyond Belief Techno :32. Truck Explodes :33. Piccolo Attacks 20 :34. Techno Flying :35. 17 Charges :36. Androids Extended 3. "Android 18 Dance Mix" Volume V Dragonball Z American Soundtrack Best of Dragonball Z: Volume V is the eighth release from the Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series of the anime Dragon Ball Z. The soundtrack was written and composed by Bruce Faulconer through his company Faulconer Music and released by Cake Mix Records on July 13, 2004.[http://faulconer.com/pages/b5.html Best of DragonBall Z Volume V, Faulconer Productions] Track listing #Goku vs. Jeice & Burta #Guru's Theme #Ginyu Force Theme #Piccolo and Nail Fuse #Goku's Nightmare #Say Goodbye to Namek #Mr. Shu's Lesson #Mr. Shu's S&M Class #Cops Arriving #Blowing Up the Lab #Goku's Dream #Heaven Sent Trunks #Bulma's Car / 20 Escapes #Episodic Trunks #Krillin and Trunks Arrive #Tournament March #Jazzy Tunes #Goku Volunteers Gohan #King Yemma #Pterodactyl Attack #Gohan and Greasers #Chi Chi and Videl #Gohan Ruins the Shot #Brass Fanfare #Briefs II #Hercule's Orchestra #Face-Off #Briefs III #18 Makes a Deal #Doubler Does Kabito #Yacon Blows #Shin Panics #Turned to Stone II #Full Power #Vegeta Stops #Vegeta Fools Goku #Boys Flying #Gotenks Is Born #Gohan Approaches #Intro to Finale and Closing Music Volume Six the Lost Tracks of DBZ Dragonball Z American Soundtrack Best of Dragonball Z: Volume Six the Lost Tracks of DBZ is the ninth release from the Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series of the anime Dragon Ball Z. The soundtrack was written and composed by Bruce Faulconer through his company Faulconer Music and released by Cake Mix Records on May 3, 2005.[http://faulconer.com/pages/b6.html Best of DragonBall Z Volume VI, Faulconer Productions] Track listing #Cell Yells #Cell's Slow Theme #Cell Kills Man #Cell Destroys Island #Gohan vs. Cell #Cell Kills Gunman #It's Up to Dende #Vegeta Snoozes #Race and Crash #Fight Hits #Vegeta's Vision #Vegeta's in Space #Vegeta Fights Frieza #Goku and Shenron #Piccolo vs. Frieza #Bulma and the Frog #Bulma and Bubbles #Farm Destruction #Garlic Transformation #Crazy Fight #Finding the Capsule #Boogieman #Gohan Meets Mr. Shu #Gohan and Chichi Argue #Chichi Mission #Industrial #Goku Is Falling #Krillin Powers Up #Goku vs. Caterpillar #Maron Leaves #Holy Water #Gohan SSJ #Gohan's Sack #Gohan Hits Tree #Trunks Tell His Story #Trunks Power-Up #Power Music #Korin's Dinner #Hell Theme #Sharpner Runs #Healing #Group Watches #Hercule in Nightclub #Trunks Hits Hercule #Trunks Takes Mask #Majins Absorb Gohan #Flute and Strings #MM Splits #Hercule Arrives #Hercule Talks With Trunks #Cake Factory #Z-Fighters Pathétique References Category:Music